


Avengers One Shots (Smutty)

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Rough Kissing, Smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just some smutty, sexy and slutty Avengers One shots...TW: Eveything sexual
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers & Original Character(s), Tony Stark/Everyone
Kudos: 5





	Avengers One Shots (Smutty)

### Natasha Romanoff × Female Reader 1

##### TW: Choking

I had just gotten out of the shower after a long day of training and I was ready to just get my pjs on and go to sleep. I made my way to the room I shared with Nat at the Avengers facility and not surprisingly she was sat there in her bed going through some papers.

" Hey," she said, "Sorry I had to finish tidying these or Tony was going to kill me." She explained herself and I chuckled and got my pjs from my bed. Nat and I had seen each other naked plenty of times and so I wasn't shy to change in front of her.

When she changed infront of me, well that was a whole other story. There were days were all I could think about her pinning me down, reach down slowly, undoing my pants and making me go wild. I started thinking about this and I could feel myself blush.

I turned around and caught her looking at me. It wasn't the way she usually did, there was hunger in her eyes this time. "You ok?" I asked her sitting at the end of her bed infront of her. "Yeah," she said, "Just was looking at the way your shorts are too short so your ass shows a little," she didn't even look up from her papers and just held a grin on her face. I gasped and looked down to me hands.

There was silence for a few minutes, the tension was suffocating. "You know," she said looking up me, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Her straight face and seductive eyes made me blush even more. "I've been hold back for months now." She began to explain. "There have been multiple nights where I've dreamt that I held you and kissed you and..." she was now sitting right infront of me, her face so close to mind I felt her breath on my lips. "And?" I asked innocently.

"I can't tell you that," she sighed sitting back to the other side of the bed. "Show me then," I whispered looking her in the eyes and unbottoning my pyjama top. She had lust in her eyes and leaned forward kissing me carefully at first.

Her hands made her to my back and she pulled me in. My bare breast were now pressing against her chest and I could feel her nipples through her shirt. Slowly, she began leaning forward making me lay down on the bed, her glorious body pressing against me.

She pulled away from a minute, "Are you sure you want to this?" She asked in a voice that made my toes curl, I couldn't even answer and just nodded. Without hesitation she began kissing my neck. Every time her lips touched my skin, I felt tiny shocks through out my body.

Her hands grabbed my arms and put them above my head. Her head made her way down to my chest and, with my shirt still loosely hanging off my arms, she began to kiss them. I couldnt help but moan and she looked up and grinned at me.

She began to nibble on my nipples and I had never felt such pleasure, I was now moaning so loud that I was glad the wall were noise prove. She chuckled and this just sent more shocks through my body.

Her lips stopped nibbling and made their way back up to my mouth. She began kissing me with such care that I was now putty in her hands, and she knew it. Her hand made her way slowly down my chest, past my belly and down into my core.

I had to stop kissing her as I ran out of air and just looked at her, she was looking deep into my eyes. Every move she made was carefully thought out to make me want more and now she had me right were she wanted me.

Her middle finger rested infront of my entrance. I was already so wet that she would be able to do whatever she wanted. Her other hand made her way to my neck as if to stabilise her self, my breathing hitched and another moan came out. She slid one finger in.

In.Out.In.Out.In.

The mind was mush and I was now completely hers. She slid another finger and then another. Her chuckled made me moan harder and she picked up the speed the more I moaned.

Suddenly, a rush came over me unlike any other and she put her lips on mine as a I came on her fingers, melting back. She smiled and lifted her hands, stuck her fingers in my mouth making me taste my juices with a grin on her face.

"Let's go to sleep," she said hugging me close and putting a cover over us, "Tomorrow is my turn." She kissed my cheek and with that we drifted away to sleep.


End file.
